Many engine manufacturers recommend specific filters to be used with each of their engines for filtering fluids used in the engines. Problems occur, however, when filters are periodically replaced. Often, a filter is replaced with an inferior, non-recommended filter. In response, some filtration systems, for example fuel filtration systems, have been designed that require use of a specific filter design. In the case of fuel filtration systems, these “no filter, no run” filtration systems not only require that a filter be present, but the correct filter design must be used, in order to allow fuel to flow to the engine.